the great weird sugar war
by omis huge ego
Summary: okay so theres no sugar war for a few chapters but the first ones lead up to it


the weird sugar war story

chapter 1 the sugar song

5:30 clays room(if you can call it that)

"If he doesnt ask me out soon im going to be forced to ask him out and im not very good at that" said kimiko

"Oh come on im sure he'll say yes and if he doesnt you can always threaten him about telling master fung it was him who burnt the shengong wu vault to the ground" replied clay

"Was it him?"

"Uh i dont know but itll probably work but who knows hey shoosh i hear something"

"I dont know how to ask her dojo and she'll probably say no" said a sad raimundo

"Well you dont know unless you try and you'll probably that boxes of chocolate can quite often work to your advantage" said dojo

"But I dont even know what type of chocolate kimiko likes"

"well if you go now she might be tired enough that she'll say yes just to get you to go away"

"okay ill try it" then raimundo got up and walked out of the room and knocked on kimikos door "hey kimiko you awake"

"yes" she said as she walked out of clays "room"

"what were you doing in clays "room" uh never mind i was wondering if (short pause) you would go (longer pause) with me (yip you guessed it another pause well no not really) to this restaurant tonight with me"

"of course your so cute when you stutter" she said smiling

"Uh great thanks kim" he walked up and kissed her on the cheek "see you at 7:00 bye" he walked into his room and jumped for joy "yippee"

"my work here is done" said clay

"you didnt do anything"

"oh didnt i"

"no"

"well whats your problem you got your date"

"good point" she walks to her room and jumps for joy "yippee"

"hmm unless he wanted her so he could nah"

7:00 front of temple kimiko and raimundo use the golden tiger claws to take them out side of a restaurant they walk in

"reservations" said the guy at the door

"pedreso" said raimundo

"let me check ah yes table 18 over there"

"thank you"

when they get over raimundo says "wait here"

"ok"

she listens to the band playing whatever the song was a few minutes later "this next song is by raimundo pedreso"

"ok this song i wrote myself dedicated to my one true love SUGAR"

dun dun dun " oh i know a thing that is so great

it can make you so loopy

you think gay guys are straight

can you guess

well this is it

the thing so great

it is called SUGAR

dun dun dun dun "sugars so good

sugars so great

i heap it up on my plate

if i could stop

then i still would not

love my sugar any less

i once had a teacher

who was an energy sucking leecher

she didnt know how to have fun

then one day

i turn and say

have some sugar

dun dun dun dun "sugars so good

sugars so great

i heap it up on my plate

if i could stop

then i still would not

love my sugar any less

well she had it in her drink

and then she blinked

she felt something strange

something she hadnt felt in years

she felt happy

dun dun dun dun "sugars so good

sugars so great

i heap it up on my plate

if i could stop

then i still would not

love my sugar any less

now i know

that people say its bad

but so is jumping of a cliff

and compared to people

who dont like sugar

im lay back

relaxed

and theyll probably live less

dun dun dun dun "sugars so good

sugars so great

i heap it up on my plate

if i could stop

then i still would not

love my sugar any less

dun dun dun dun "sugars so good

sugars so great

i heap it up on my plate

if i could stop

then i still would not

love my sugar any less

end song

"yay" clap sharp whistle 

"WHAT YOU BROUGHT ME HERE SO YOU COULD SING ABOUT SUGAR"

"Well yeah didnt i say that"  
"NO I THOUGHT YOU WERE ASKING ME OUT AFTER ALL THESE MONTHS OF PUTTING UP WITH YOUR PRANKS AND ME DROPPING HINTS THE ONE TIME YOU ASK ME TO GO ANYWHERE ITS SO YOU CAN SING ABOUT SUGAR IM GOING TO GET YOU"

"uh-oh" raimundo runs out and "golden tiger claws" he yells drops them and runs through the vortex

"ill get you raimundo oh ill get you"

"hey since he left i guess you get his free dinner for the song"

"well then ill have the special

thats the first chapter of the wierd sugar war of course theres no war for a while the second one will have kimiko going around getting people to sign a world wide sugar ban which side do you support sugar or no sugar

please r&r


End file.
